Doomsday VS SCP-682
Doomsday VS SCP-682 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''DC Comics VS SCP Foundation! When these two adaptive rage-fueled beasts collide, only one of them will finally meet their end! Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX Battle Metropolis The people of Metropolis ran for their lives as a four-legged eyeless reptile walked through the streets, snapping at the screaming humans. SCP-682 '''eventually sliced through a man's abdomen, causing him to collapse on the ground. 682 devoured the remains before continuing his pursuit of the survivors. The ground then began to crack, and a huge figure leaped out of the ground. It turned to face 682 and roared loudly at him. '''Doomsday '''had appeared. In response, 682 let out a roar of his own before the two monsters charged. '''HERE WE GOOO! 682 sank his teeth into Doomsday's neck. Doomsday angrily threw 682 onto his back and stomped down on him. 682 grazed Doomsday's leg with his claws, forcing the Kryptonian monster to step off of him. Getting up, 682 whacked Doomsday in the gut with his tail, but unfortunately for the SCP, Doomsday grabbed his tail and threw him away. Doomsday ran toward the rising 682 and kicked him in the face, forcing him onto his back again. Doomsday smashed the lizard with his fists, causing 682 to cough up blood. Doomsday picked up 682 and bit down on his lower jaw. With a rip, Doomsday tore the jaw off of 682's skull. He chewed on the jaw with his monstrous teeth, crushing it into pieces and swallowing them. He then pinned 682 to a building and thrust the spikes on his shoulder into the SCP's chest. 682 stabbed Doomsday's arm with his claw, causing the killer of Superman to step back and place a hand on his wound. As his injuries healed, 682 bit Doomsday where the sun doesn't shine, resulting in windows being shattered by the roar of pain that followed. Chewing on the piece of flesh, 682 stabbed Doomsday in the stomach with his claws. He then pushed Doomsday onto his back and sliced his chest open. He sliced at the monster repeatedly until his head was punched off by the monstrous Kryptonian. Throwing a headless 682 to the ground, Doomsday tore into the lizard's body and pulled out it's organs and crushed them in his huge hands. He then noticed that 682 had regenerated his head, much to his annoyance. Doomsday slammed 682 into the ground before walking over to a conveniently parked oil truck and throwing it at the downed SCP. A massive explosion followed, forcing Doomsday to shield his eyes. When he lowered his arm, all he could see was flames. And then 682 walked out of the flames, licking his lips. "Is that your best?" 682 taunted as he prepared for round two. "RAAAAAAAH!" Doomsday roared in anger before charging. Leaping at the abomination of Krypton, 682 rammed his skull in Doomsday's chest, but failed to knock him down. Doomsday gouged out 682's eyes, then tore his head apart as if it was paper. No, literally. He tore it apart like he was tearing apart paper. He threw 682's tongue to the ground and crushed it underfoot. The lizard's teeth, pieces of it's skull and brain matter were crushed as well. But soon, 682 regenerated his head as if Doomsday had done absolutely nothing to him. Doomsday was getting fed up with this lizard. When was he ever going to die? He angrily picked up the lizard and slammed him onto his knee so hard that 682 was literally broken in half. When that didn't work, he brutally crushed 682 into a ball of flesh and crushed it, but that didn't work either. Next, Doomsday snapped his neck, but the bone regenerated. Eventually, Doomsday threw 682 high, high into the air. He crashed into a helicopter, bringing it down with him. 682 was crushed under the chopper and engulfed in an explosion. But that failed to kill him too. Doomsday was now boiling mad. He thought he would hate all life equally, but now he had just found his most hated living being of all: SCP-682. He just wouldn't freaking die and it was pissing Doomsday off more than ever. 682 roared and charged. However, Doomsday kicked him away, knocking out all of his teeth. Doomsday repeatedly slammed the lizard with his fists until he was nothing more than a pool of blood. Predictably, 682 ended up regenerating. Doomsday slammed him into the ground repeatedly similar to how Hulk does to Loki in The Avengers. He then leaped so high he entered outer space and threw 682 toward a asteroid. The asteroid flew toward Doomsday, who prepared his fist. With a mighty punch, Doomsday obliterating both 682 and the asteroid. As 682's tail regenerated, Doomsday grabbed it and waited for 682 to finish regenerating before throwing him far away. 682 was then sucked into a conveniently placed black hole, ending his reign of terror for good. But now Metropolis had another problem: Doomsday. He headed back to Earth and landed in Metropolis before letting out a roar, sending the world a very clear message. No-one would protect them from his wrath. And even if someone did try to stop him, they would die a slow and painful death for it. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:'DC VS Creepypastas' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Creepypastas' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:Monster themed DBX Fights